


Leave It To Me

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia wakes up during the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It To Me

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he rolled over, seeing the clock blearily announcing two in the morning. The bunker was chilly, with the heating having gone off a few hours before, and he frowned as he got out of bed, swiping his empty water glass from the bedside table.

Padding down the hallway, he stopped as he heard voices and instinct took over. He pressed himself against the wall, frowning when he realised the voices were coming from Celia’s room.

‘Unca Sam?’ Celia sounded a little teary, her voice choked with tears. Dean instantly edged forward, until Sam’s voice stopped him cold. It didn’t sound like his brother was in control of the wheel right now. Ezekiel must have heard Celia crying.

‘Yes, Celia?’

‘What if the monster comes back?’ Celia sniffed loudly and there was a rustling noise that sounded like her dragging her covers up over herself like Dean knew she did.

‘The monster shall not return, but you require rest, Celia.’ There was a slight tone Dean had never heard in Ezekiel’s voice before, almost like humour. ‘The monsters were not real, and even if they had been, your father and myself would have destroyed them before any harm could come to you.’

Dean inched towards Celia’s room, just as the angel possessing his brother tucked Celia back in.

‘I love you, Unca Sam.’ The little girl’s words were broken by a yawn as she cuddled her toy cat and let her eyes fall shut. Dean stood by the door as Ezekiel walked out, pulling the door almost all the way shut.

‘My apologies. I was awake and heard her cry out. She sounded frightened.’

Dean nodded. ‘It was probably the usual recurring nightmare about the fluffy cuddle monster that steals cookies.’ His mouth set into a thin line as he regarded his brother’s possessor. ‘Not that I’m not grateful, man, but you should really leave this stuff to me or Sam.’

Ezekiel looked a little hurt as he tilted his head. ‘No one else was awake. The child was panicked.’

‘I know.’

‘She is important to both you and Sam. An innocent. I could not just ignore her.’

Dean nodded. ‘Yeah, yeah, I know, just…you should wake me in future. I don’t want her confused by any slip of the tongue, or, I don’t know, what if she says something to Sam? She’s too little to understand what’s going on here.’

Ezekiel looked down, nodding gently. ‘I understand. In future, I shall wake you if the child is upset. Or awaken Sam. I did not mean to overstep my bounds.’

‘It’s okay.’ Dean smiled a little. ‘She’ll be asleep in three seconds, trust me. Get some rest, man, you look bushed.’

The angel nodded, turning and heading back to Sam’s room. Dean watched him go, before pushing Celia’s door open a little more, seeing her out cold one again. The light from the hallway spilled in and he watched for a second, until he was completely satisfied she was safe and asleep.

With a sigh, he turned away, knowing he wasn’t going to get any more rest tonight.


End file.
